Scary
Queen Scary is an antagonist of Strawberreh's Story. She is the former queen of the The Dreamworld and the head of her guard, the Undead Army. The version of Scary that appears in Strawberreh's Story is not actually real, and in reality is only Julius acting as her. However, Scary was a real cat before Julius stole her identity, and Julius's description of her past and personality is not fabricated. __TOC__ Appearance Scary has light orange fur with dark brown and blue markings. She has a cream-colored paw and chest, stripes under her blue eyes, and a scar on her ankle. She bears a striking resemblance to her daughter, Nova, and her ancestor, Strawberreh. As the Dreamworld's Queen, she is frequently seen wearing blue or green jewelry or a blue circlet. Personality Scary, while she was alive, was very popular among her clanmates and, albeit eccentric, was very friendly and devoted to them. She felt no need to hide her true self from others. However, she had a habit of manipulating others using her cleverness. When she was selected as one of the Tails' potential leaders, Splash saw this fault and decided that Scary could never lead the Clan peacefully. Scary's usual charming composure is broken after she is betrayed by Julius, her dearest friend. Believing the position of being the Tails' leader was rightfully hers, she becomes much more serious and bent on justice for herself. However, unlike Julius, she does not show any malice towards others, and uses her determination to lead and truly better the Dreamworld. From her experiences as a Queen she becomes much more mature. A soft, motherly side of her is shown when she creates her beloved children, Nova and Relic, and when she consoles Strawberreh. Scary believes she is a righteous leader, almost manically so at times. She does not hold grudges for long, and even decides to let go of Julius's brutal betrayal, even when she had every right to want revenge. She also holds no ill feelings towards Tawny or any of the Tails, she is simply satisfied with being able to lead the Dreamworld. She did not count on Julius hunting her down, and was genuinely shocked and horrified when he reveals his plan to steal her body. History ''Scary Story Scary was born in the early-on Tails Clan with the name Berry. She had a close friend named Julius, who she had known since kithood. Part of their friendship was based off of their competitive natures. They both tried to out-do each other in almost everything. It wasn't a secret that Julius wanted to become the Tails' clan leader with a fiery passion, and Scary did as well. They grew up together, slowly getting more and more ambitious. The clan leader at the time, a tom named Splash, saw potential in both of them, but he had his concerns about Julius's aggression and Scary's manipulative tendencies. Julius, attempting to please Splash, took his niece Tawny as a mate. Julius and Scary had started an entire "campaign"- a race to leadership. Throughout the campaign, Scary still saw Julius as a friend - her equal. She told him that she'd have no hard feelings if he became leader, and she meant it truly. Julius, however, didn't return those feelings. He wanted more popularity and power. And he was getting desperate, because the clan was obviously favoring Scary over him. When the day had almost come for Splash to decide his successor, Julius made his last resort and his most fatal mistake. He woke Scary in the middle of the night and told her that they needed to talk. Confused, Scary followed him, and they stop by a ravine. Julius starts off by telling her that they'd had a good competition, but then he lunges for her throat, murdering her. Before her death, Scary manages to feebly resist and leave an ugly scar in Julius's shoulder. The entire clan finds out about Julius's murder plot quickly, and he is promptly exiled by Splash. Splash also bans Tawny and her son, Splatter, from taking a position as leader. He chose another cat to succeed him since Julius and Scary were both gone. Meanwhile, Scary was in the Dreamworld, which she had previously believed didn't exist. She learns the bitter truth: the Dreamworld was not much different from the real world. It had three clans, or "sections", all lead by a tyrant. The three sections constantly fought over even the littlest of subjects. Scary eventually learns that the Dreamworld was suffering. She knows right away that her true destiny is ruling over the Dreamworld, just like she should have ruled her clan when she was alive. So she appeals to all three leaders of the three sections, convincing all three of them to bring their clans to the same place. There she makes a grand speech, but the three leaders aren't moved. They deliberately attack her, starting an uproar. Scary was obviously outnumbered, but because of her speech, she had unknowingly gained three followers. These three followers and Scary fought against the three leaders, eventually overwhelming them. The clans surrender, and Scary is crowned the Dreamworld's queen ruler. She makes her three followers - Emergency, Vikram, and Grimalkin - her "lieutenants". That wasn't the end of Scary's uprising. In addition to her ruling the Dreamworld, she started an defensive army, namely the "Undead Army". Cats in the Undead Army pledged full allegiance to Scary, and knew that they'd be executed if they betrayed their pledge. Besides maybe a few minor mistakes, Scary ruled the Dreamworld with as much fairness as she could. However, some cats didn't agree with her, but their schemes to demote her always failed due to the Army's interference. The Dreamworld also had "messengers": cats who could travel in and out of the Dreamworld. There were three portals to the real world, and they were guarded by Emergency, Vikram, and Grimalkin, the lieutenants. The messengers were cats who did not approve of Scary's leadership. One of them, a tom named Moongazer, was an exception. He actually admired the queen, and took on her most dangerous missions into the real world. Intrigued, Scary offered Moongazer the position of being her head messenger, which he accepted. Later, Scary chose Moongazer as her mate and king, and the couple decided to appeal to Tail and create children. Scary created a she-kit and a tom named Nova and Relic, respectively. One day Scary was informed about a strange newcomer that had appeared at one of the portals. It was revealed to be Tawny, who had died of old age just minutes before. Tawny saw Scary and feared for her life, but instead of Scary killing her immediately, like Tawny had expected, she offered a spot in the Undead Army for her. Scary told Tawny that they had both been wronged by Julius, and that she wants them to be friends. Tawny eventually agreed to her Undead Army proposal, finally giving in to her anger about Julius's betrayal. Tawny and Scary become very close. Soon after, the lieutenants come to Scary with news of another newcomer. This newcomer is revealed to be Julius, which Scary realizes too late; as soon as Scary is alone, Julius attacks and kills her by twisting her neck. He then disguises himself as Scary herself, while his soul becomes more and more corrupted. His first acts are to seal Moongazer and Nova within the castle, and he also begins to conspire with Grimalkin. Strawberreh's Story ''I: The Cat Cloaked in Red The true Scary, before Julius's corruption, appears in Strawberreh's first lucid dream. Strawberreh is able to confide in Scary about the fears she feels, and in return Scary comforts her. She tells Strawberreh that she could avoid that fear and protect her clanmates with one simple task. Strawberreh, up to the challenge, asks what she should do. Scary suggests that Strawberreh 'find her' and 'follow her dreams' - a task to find and save the Dreamworld, as Strawberreh will soon discover. Scary appears in more of Strawberreh's lucid dreams, where she shares her knowledge and takes her on a tour about the Dreamworld. ''II: The Lost Son of Fang'' ''III: The Victory of Dreams'' Strawberreh, who has been searching for Scary for months, is horrified to discover that Scary is actually dead. In the queen's place is Julius, who has been impersonating her. When Strawberreh exposes the truth, 'Scary' transforms into The Nightmare, a vicious monster created by corrupted power from all three of the founders: Tail, Claw, and Fang. Relationships Strawberreh Although Scary never formally met Strawberreh, she had full faith in her abilities and willed her to defeat Julius. Strawberreh was enamored with Scary for her powerful aura and kindness towards her subjects, although she did not know that Julius was impersonating the queen in all of her dreams. Strawberreh defends her with uncharacteristic ferocity, especially when Victory tries to steer her away from Scary, believing their relationship to be dangerous. When Strawberreh finds out about Scary's fate, she is devastated, as she truly loved Scary as a parent figure of sorts. She begins to feel disgust towards herself for believing the trick and letting herself trust Julius. Even after the secret is revealed, Strawberreh still holds love for the Scary she had seen in her dreams. Julius Julius and Scary were denmates and childhood friends. Their friendship was almost solely based on rivalry, with both of their personalities constantly clashing - however, they did care for each other. As they grew older and began to find their places in the Clan, Julius's feelings towards Scary changed, and he began to see her as an actual threat. By this point, the Tails Clan was in need of a new leader and Julius and Scary were the most popular choices. Seeing it as a competition, Scary gained popularity among the Clan, while Julius was bent on defeating her at any cost, desperate for power and blinded by greed. Scary had clearly earned the position, and thus, in a moment of desperation and panic, Julius devised a plot to kill her. He carried his plan out by isolating themselves in the forest and suddenly lashing out and murdering her. Once the Clan heard the news about the murder, panic erupted and Julius was quickly found out as the killer, to his horror. He was then banished from the Clan indefinitely, causing his already-fragile mental state to spiral down quickly. He began obsessing over the Dreamworld, where he believed Scary's spirit had gone, and became bent on finding her and killing her repeatedly for what, he believed, she had done to him. Nearing his own death, Julius discovered a Dreamworld portal, where he lied in wait for Scary to find him. Eventually Scary did come, planning to rid of him, but not anticipating what would happen next - Julius would kill her once again and steal her body, therefore impersonating himself as the Dreamworld Queen. Once in Scary's body, Julius's true identity was hidden and he began to wreak havoc on the Dreamworld. When his true identity was revealed by Strawberreh, however, he rid of Scary's body and began ranting about the Queen had ruined his life and he wanted to kill her over and over again, showing his mental instability and obsessive hatred towards Scary. Moongazer Scary and Moongazer met in the Dreamworld, where Moongazer worked under her as her head messenger. He would strike up conversation with the Queen, unafraid of her, and in return Scary developed feelings for him. When she asked him to become the Dreamworld's King, he wholeheartedly agreed. Due to Julius's earlier betrayal, Scary was a bit reluctant to trust Moongazer with her feelings, but the tom proves to be trustworthy and truly loves Scary in return. At one point, the couple decides to create children through Tail's power, although they were not sure that it would work. It did work, however, and Nova and Relic were "born". Both Scary and Moongazer cared for the kits and were very close to them, and Scary was able to experience a pure, familial atmosphere. When Scary was killed and impersonated by Julius, Moongazer was immediately aware that something was wrong. However, he remained at the Queen's side. It turned out to be a mistake, because Julius proceeded to force Moongazer to join the Undead Army. He lost all of his memories about Scary and his children, and was reduced to a slave. When Strawberreh defeats Julius and Moongazer's memories are restored, he is too old and mentally jumbled to truly make sense of them, and is unable to lead the Dreamworld. Nova holds one last conversation with him, then decides to house him in the Dreamworld's capital until he inevitably dies, an empty shell of a cat. Nova explains to Strawberreh that her father truly loved Scary and his children, and she did not wish to see him suffer as he died. Nova Scary loved Nova, her daughter, dearly, and they were very alike in appearance and thought. Nova admired her mother, and wished to be a great Queen like her. When Scary was killed and impersonated by Julius, Nova failed to realize that her mother was no longer living until Julius locked her in the Dreamworld capital. She was hurt and horrified at the actions, but did not hold it against Scary, knowing that the monster that she had seen was no longer her mother at all. When Strawberreh frees Nova, Nova immediately joins the fight against Julius, wanting to destroy him for what he did to her beloved mother. Relic Scary and Relic had a complicated relationship. Scary greatly loved and appreciated her son, but her manipulative tendencies made Relic resentful of her. He defied his mother's orders and got into arguments with her, which eventually led to his disappearance. However, despite the fact that they had differing views, Relic still held love for his mother. Scary, meanwhile, was devastated when Relic left and felt like she had failed as a parent. Tawny Gallery strawberreh scary.png|Strawberreh and Scary Strawscary2.png|Strawberreh and Scary Scary14.png|Reference scary1.png strawb scary.png|Scary and Strawberreh Strawberreh s story it ends here by trunswicked-d9jw2zt.png|Scary, Strawberreh, and Nova in an early version of Strawberreh's Story Category:Characters Category:Leader Category:Females Category:The Dreamworld Category:Deceased Category:Undead Army Category:Ancient Tails